Semiconductor memory devices, including flash memory, typically utilize memory cells to store data as an electrical value, such as an electrical charge or voltage. A flash memory cell, for example, includes a single transistor with a floating gate that is used to store a charge representative of a data value. Flash memory is a non-volatile data storage device that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed. More generally, non-volatile memory (e.g., flash memory, as well as other types of non-volatile memory implemented using any of a variety of technologies) retains stored information even when not powered, as opposed to volatile memory, which requires power to maintain the stored information.
Some memory devices come pre-programmed with a specific portion of memory designated to have a first storage density (e.g., one bit per memory cell), and a another specific portion of memory designated to have a second storage density (e.g., two or three bits per memory cell). Initial estimates for the best ratio of the portion of first-density memory to the portion of second-density memory often result in one of the two portions of memory reaching an end of life faster than the other portion.